The Chaos of Haruhi Suzumiya
by JellyMomo
Summary: Haruhi's world shakes. Who might be the one helping her out? KyonXHaruhi RATED M FOR MATURE: LATER CHAPTERS INCLUDE LEMON x3
1. Chapter 1

Another lazy afternoon in the SOS – Brigade clubroom. There were no world shaking ideas on Haruhi's part and all she did was staring blankly at the computer screen. I was busy playing poker with Koizumi and Mikuru walked around the room nervously in her maid outfit. Nagato was obviously reading yet another book. _How can she read so much…?_  
About fifteen minutes passed and then Nagato slammed her book shut. Surprisingly enough Haruhi didn't respond and let Yuki walk out of the clubroom. Once again I won Koizumi at poker and he too, started packing up. _Gosh I hate his guts… That plastic smile never fades! Some use while playing poker I guess…_  
"Good luck dealing with Haruhi", he whispered and grinned -if possible- even more annoyingly. Then he was gone.  
I groaned. _He doesn't actually HAVE to remind me that this girl can destroy the world just by being bored._

"Kyon! Out. Asahina's getting changed", Haruhi yelled and poor Asahina-san looked like a frightened rabbit. Once again she was about to get assaulted by our brigade chief. Of course I wouldn't mind watching, blame it on the gender, but there is no playing around with Haruhi.  
Surprisingly there were no sounds of assault this time and soon Mikuru stepped out on her school uniform.  
"Just so you know, she can't affect other people's feelings", Asahina said and smiled.  
"Uhh… what?" I asked.  
"That's classified!" she grinned, turned on her heels and sprinted away.  
I sighed and went back into the clubroom just to see Haruhi, still as blank as before.

"Umm.. Haruhi? Something wrong?" I sat to my chair and started shuffling the card deck.  
"Hu? No, everything's just so boring. Nothing mysterious happening around."  
"Well, why don't you go looking for that stuff like you used to?"  
"You said it yourself! That stuff doesn't exist", she spoke in an almost Nagato –like tone.

_Yare yare… What's with that sudden change of attitude..? I'm getting seriously worried here. What will happen to Yuki, Mikuru and Koizumi if Haruhi stops believing in aliens, time travelers and espers? And more importantly, what will happen to the world then? And since when have you listened to what I say?_

"What are you staring at?" Haruhi's sharp voice returned me back to reality. "Geez, Kyon!" she turned away but I had enough time to notice she was blushing too. After a few moments of awkward silence chief Haruhi got up and walked to the door.

"Okay, Kyon. We're done for today", she announced as if I was a dog or something. Of course we're done for today! All the other three members left ages ago. I sighed and picked my jacket from the back of my chair. Haruhi locked the clubroom door and we walked to the shoe lockers in silence. The silence continued as we walked down the hill. As we separated, all I got was a hasty "Mata ne".


	2. Chapter 2

When Haruhi's world shakes, anything can happen to the world we know. At least in my house nothing changes.  
My sister was watching cartoons, mum was preparing a meal and dad was still at work. Just like every time I get home from school. This time I told mum I wasn't hungry and just grabbed a cup of tea with me upstairs, attempting to avoid the worried looks from my mum. I guess something in my house changes after all.

_It's most certainly not me they should be worried about…_

After about half an hour of desperate thinking I heard someone was at the door.

"Kyon-kun is in his room", I heard my sister say, "He isn't feeling very well today."  
_Gosh darn…_ I slapped my forehead. _If it's Tanaguchi I swear I'm going to throw him out of the window. _I heard footsteps and then a knock.

"Yes?" I turned around to face the door. The visitor was Koizumi…  
"Konban wa, Kyon", he smiled. _Groan… _"If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you", he kept on smiling as if he was mocking me.  
"Sure…" I replied sounding a bit more reluctant than would have been necessary. "Let me guess; it's about Haruhi?" I kind of talked to myself not even expecting an answer.  
"Yes, pretty much. Basically about you and her. Mind if we go for a short walk? I wouldn't like your sister to spy on us the whole time", Koizumi said and gestured at the door. We heard small footsteps as someone ran downstairs.  
"Sure. We'll do."

"How are you feeling?" Koizumi asked and for the first time I saw his smile fading a bit.  
"I'm good. Just because I didn't eat today doesn't mean something's wrong", I groaned.  
"Considering the amount of food you normally eat, I'd say you aren't feeling good. But I wonder if you know the real reason yourself."  
"And you do, then?" I was feeling slightly offended by this. _I'm sick and tired of your dumb riddles, Koizumi! _I continued to walk in silence.  
"As you already know, something must be done about Haruhi's current mood. And as Miss Asahina probably told you, Haruhi can't affect other people's feelings. In case you're wondering, your crush on her is only natural." My jaw dropped.  
"Me… Haruhi…? What the heck Koizumi?!"  
"Why of course. You think it isn't obvious?" He more like grinned this time. _His smile never looks fake and that's one thing I hate the most about it…_ I wasn't ready to give up just yet but I wanted some more information.

"Okay, let's assume I have a… 'Thing'…for her, how do I know it isn't just another wish of hers?"  
"Of course it's a wish of hers. My point is, she can't affect other's behaviour, feelings or thoughts. For example, if she could do that, everyone in the world or at least in our school would have already joined SOS-Dan", Koizumi explained in a calm tone.  
"Wa-wait?! You're suggesting that she… Likes me?"  
"Yes. That would indeed be the case since you were chosen by her. Admitting already that you like her, eh?" he teased.  
"Gosh Koizumi! Not admitting!" I groaned.  
"Woooah, easy Kyon. Your face is as red as Miss Asahina's hair!" I just turned away. "Whatever you say but be quick in your actions."  
"Well what should I do now! And why is she that rude to me if what you say about her feelings is true? And why is she so depressed nowadays?" I just blurted that out without giving it a second thought. _Geez I sounded like an impatient child... What's wrong with me?  
_"Confused, are we? For what I have figured out, something out of ordinary must have been happening in Haruhi's life lately. Normally she would just hide her real self behind the Haruhi you're the most familiar with. That selfish and bossy Haruhi is explained by the fact that she's afraid of showing the other side. Also, she's afraid of losing you so that's why she keeps giving you orders and bosses you around. Something has made her think about life from other's point of view and now she's realized that by acting like that to you, she only drives you further away. That's why there hasn't been any club activities lately."

A moment of silence.

"And just how exactly have you seen all that?" I finally said.  
"If you would focus less to your own suffering, you'd see how she really is like. Once you've figured out your feelings, I'm sure you'll see what's the right thing to do. Me and my esper buddies just hope you're quick", he said as lightly as he would've just said 'Hi' or something. _Again that trademark smile of his…_

"Mm… I guess." I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, whether it's because of all the information or the fact that I haven't eaten anything. I didn't really care anymore. We had reached my house.

"Oyasumi, Kyon. Think about what I said." _It's already stuck in my mind, how could I think of anything else even if I wanted to??  
_"Oyasumi…" I replied and went indoors. _Great, now I have a headache…_


	3. Chapter 3

I went straight upstairs, ignoring the whispering and worried looks from my parents. I sunk into my bed and tried to think logically.  
Soon I heard a knock. _Why can't they just leave me alone…? _Mum came in and sat on the bed.

"What's the matter, Kyon dear? You haven't even eaten anything", she asked and gave me a sandwich.  
"Nothing's wrong", I said and tried to sound as convincing as possible. "Just worried over a friend." _I'm not going to tell her it's about Haruhi. I mean – she's a girl! What might mum think about it?! _  
"Are you sure?" she didn't look any more at ease.  
"Positive."  
"Well, you better eat now. And if you need to talk…"  
"Yes mum. Thanks." _Ow I'm not in pre-school anymore! I'd rather talk to Haruhi herself about this. In fact she's the one I should talk to. I just hope I won't cause anything serious._

Mum's sandwich made me feel even sicker but I ate it anyway. Then I dug myself into the blankets.  
_I had a restless dream about the last time me and Haruhi got into a closed space. We all know too well how it all ended back then. Until now I had thought I did what I had to and had no other choice. But maybe, just maybe, there was something else there. I wonder if Koizumi and his esper buddies saw it from outside of the closed space… Eugh!_

Morning came too soon. _I'm sure that if I keep smashing my alarm clock like this it'll break in no time.  
_I got up surprisingly fast and was already dressed as my sister came in. I grinned victoriously at her disappointed look. _Today she didn't get the joy of pulling me violently out of the bed. _After grabbing my lunch box and bag I sprinted to the train station. I was too lazy to go by bike; after all I would get enough exercise climbing up the hill to school.

Surprisingly I met none of my friends on my way up. The second surprise was that I didn't find Haruhi already sitting behind her desk. After all it was five minutes to the start of the first period.  
Eventually Okabe-sensei came in and started lecturing us something about the rational numbers and that shit. Some ten minutes later the door flew open.

"Okurete sumimasen", Haruhi muttered and sat behind me. The class started gossiping but was soon silenced again by Mr. Okabe. _Where did Haruhi get that scratch to her face from? She just stares out of the window as if she doesn't even notice me._

I couldn't concentrate at all. Not that I usually do, but this time I felt really worried and somehow restless. Eventually came the awaited lunch break.

"No club meeting today", was all Haruhi said to me and then she vanished for the rest of the day. Some of the girls said she had gone to the nurse's office but Haruhi isn't that kind of girl… _Unless she was sick of course but why would she have come to school anyway? And why not a single word to me about it?_


	4. Chapter 4

'_No club meeting today' … It must mean: 'Don't come to the clubroom after school'! That would mean Haruhi's there!_  
I was shaking impatiently and waiting for school to end already. _Don't ask why I felt so eager to talk with her…_

The last minutes felt like hours. Other students kept gossiping and sending weird gazes at me from all around the classroom. _As if I'm the one to blame here!  
_The final bell went and I dashed out of the classroom. After crushing a few students and gotten hit by a door on my way I had finally reached the clubroom door. I heard sobbing and knocked silently.

_Nothing… The sobbing has stopped. It's quiet now._

"Haruhi please. Open up", I was determined. _I have to get in there, even if it would have to be the rude way. _  
"No. Go away Kyon", she just said plainly.  
"Why should I?"  
"I… Want to be alone."  
"Haruhi. I'm worried. Please let me in!" _I know I changed my approach. WHATEVER TO GET INSIDE!_

After a moment of silence I saw the keys gliding from under the door. I picked them up and slowly unlocked the door. _Quite an act of trust on Haruhi's part to give me the keys. _There she was, sitting next to a wall opposite from the bookshelf her head buried down to her hands.  
I closed the door and sat down next to her. She was trembling. _Aww seriously hurts me to see her cry. Or more like to see her hold up those tears. She seems even more vulnerable than Miss Asahina._

"So what's wrong?" I asked and looked at her. No reply. I decided to give her time. _Besides I need time to think too! _After about a minute she finally spoke.  
"My…Dad…He beats mum…And…I tried so hard but…" then she burst to tears.  
"That's where you got the scratch from…" I said and moved closer to her.  
"Y-yes… I… I said I won't… Go home tonight. And that's why… I'm here… But…"  
"Shh… You are worried for your mum aren't you?" I said and wrapped my arms around her.  
"H-hai.. sou desu.." she leaned to me.  
"It's not up to you to protect her. I'm sure she'll do something now that she has seen what it causes to you", I said. _I've never felt actual empathy towards Haruhi but this was different._"What we need to do now is to get you out of here. You can't stay overnight in the clubroom", I said and lifted her up to her feet. I grabbed her bag and locked the clubroom door after us.

I know the past 2 chapters have been pretty lame xD And I'm sorry if the fluff made you wanna hopeless romantic in me insisted to write that part but I'll be sure to start working on the lemon soon :3


	5. Chapter 5

We walked to the train station. _Or more like, I walked Haruhi to the train station. _It was crowded as usual but I guess the crowd felt even bigger when everyone's eyes were on us. Or maybe it's just my imagination.  
_I don't care._

Luckily we caught the next train and didn't have to wait in the station. We even got seats to ourselves (after pushing a few kids out of the way), which is surprising at this hour. Haruhi just stared blankly in front of her. Her hair was a bit messy and makeup smeared. Not that she uses much makeup. _She has really nice skin._

Finally we reached our destination. (_The longest ten minutes of my life.) _The ticket collector hadn't arrived and we got out without paying.  
I don't live very far away from the station so I could slow down my pace. Also I didn't have to really drag Haruhi anymore. After ten more minutes of walking we had reached my door.

Apparently dad had just gotten home and everyone were still in the hall. As me and Haru stormed in, my family seemed to stop completely. _They look so puzzled that if it were a normal situation I would laugh my ass off at their faces. _Even my sister tried imitating the expressions of mum and dad, though I highly doubt she realized anything of what was going on.  
"Give us some time", I mouthed to mum. She nodded reluctantly, muttered something to dad and took my sister with her to the living room as I led Haruhi upstairs.

My room was as messy as always. I had all my school stuff, PS3 games, my sister's pencils and draws plus some clothes covering the floor. My table was full of dishes and some more unfinished schoolwork. I threw Haruhi's bag to one clean corner and sat on the bed. Tears were forming back to Haruhi's eyes as she sat next to me. _Wow think Kyon, think…_

I gestured Haruhi to lean to me. She started crying against my shoulder and I thought it might be the best to just let her cry. I just wrapped my arms around her hoping for the best.

At some point my too curious mum opened a crack to the door. Damn it, _I told you to give us time! _I gazed her murderously and she backed up.  
After some time Haruhi's crying had settled down to quiet sobbing.

"Thank you."

_I've never heard such tone from her. For what I know, she certainly isn't the type to apologize._

"Alright, I think we should go and say something to mum and dad. They might want an explanation", I said careful not to make the situation too fluffy and Haruhi lifted her head up wiping her tears with her sleave.  
"Yup. And… Eh… Sorry for getting your shirt all soaked", she blushed slightly.  
"It's okay", I grinned happily about the fact that I got her to feel better. I went to my closet and pulled out a dry t-shirt. As I took the wet one off I could feel Haruhi watching me up and down. She got up, walked to the door and brushed her fingers along my collarbone while passing me. _Wow, Haru… Just wow…_ After recovering from the momentary shock I slipped the dry shirt on and we went downstairs.

I know it's lameee and kinda un detailed-ish. I promise the next chapter's are gonna be much more fun since you all know where it's leading to. Kinda rushed with finishing this chapter… Hope I didn't kill your interest with the fluff :3


	6. Chapter 6

"Mum, dad! Haruhi will be staying with us today. Her parents…" I yelled from the hall. As we went into the living room and I spotted my sister on the floor drawing I continued: "…are arguing about something they don't want her to hear", I rolled my eyes to my mom and I think she got what I meant right away.  
"Oh my… Of course she can stay with us!" said mum and rushed to Haruhi. "Are you all right? Kyon's been dead worried about you! He barely ate yesterday!"

_Wow… How can she be so stupid? Like I want her to tell everything… If it were Haruhi's normal mood she would have already died of laughter. _

_  
_"I'm fine", she said and continued whispering, "…despite from this", and pointing at the scratch. Mum was clearly shocked and looked at dad who just raised his shoulders. _His typical reaction to everything._

"MUUUU-UUUUM!!!!" my sister broke the silence. "Can Haruhi sleep in my room? Pwease?" I rolled my eyes at Haruhi who seemed to enjoy the attention very much.  
"I think it's up to Haruhi herself to decide. I'd say Kyon is much more calm to sleep with, though", she said in her mum-tone.  
"At least I don't wake up at 6 am…" I muttered under my breath and received an angry look from my sis. Haruhi laughed a bit and said: "I think I'll go with Kyon this time."

_Wow Haruhi. What's with that 'good girl' tone? You're planning on something aren't you? Something to do with me…_

"D'aww!! KYO-O-O-NNNN!!! You can both come into my room!" my sister kept on insisting.  
"Nah-uh! Remember what happened last time I had to share a room with you?"  
"Weeeellll…" she tried to sound convincing. Mum and dad burst out laughing. _The last time my sister kept talking for the whole night and eventually I took her to sleep in-between mum and dad._

"Honey, I'm sure it's the best for Haruhi to sleep in Kyon's room tonight. As long as they won't do anything stupid of course", she pointed the words clearly to us.  
"Yes, Kyon! Don't do anything stupid! They might stay up all night playing and making weird noices like you and dad!" my sister announced to mum who flushed scarlet. Dad let out a deep and friendly laughter. "That's very true", he grinned and patted my shoulder as he walked past us to upstairs. My sister just looked puzzled.  
"Mmmhh…" mum started giggling too. "Okay Kyon. Go and give Haruhi something to eat now. I'll go put this young princess into bed and then make a bed to the older one", she said.  
Haruhi blushed a bit as I took her hand and led her to the kitchen. After closing the kitchen door I kinda burst out laughing. Haruhi sunk on the floor but she managed to hold it up so far. Eventually she couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Well… You never know…" she said after we had calmed down.  
"Yup", I replied and we both blushed. _Isn't it quite obvious now?  
_"You might need a punishment for making your chief go all mushy on you!" she punched my arm playfully.

_A punishment, eh? An interesting way of putting it, though I don't mind much.  
Pervert…_


	7. Chapter 7

We ate in silence, partially because dad's appearance made it pretty awkward. _Especially after the interesting little convo we had._ It was also one of the fastest snacks I've ever had.

We climbed upstairs and on my way I grabbed my running sister from the collar. She had her toothbrush in her mouth and a very tired looking mum on her heels.

"Oiiii KYONNNN!!!" she screamed as mum grabbed her.  
"Time to go to sleep now", mum said calmly and started carrying the screaming and kicking little girl towards her room. _Mum goes through the same fight every night so she's become very patient with that little monkey.  
_"NO-O-O-O! Mum please I have a question to Haruhi!"  
"Will you agree to come to sleep then?"  
"Yess!" she nodded furiously.  
"Well, hurry up then. I'll pick the bedtime story."

After mum left us alone my sister slapped me rather impatiently and pouted angrily. Then she walked up to Haruhi and tugged her sleave.

"Haruhiii? What is it that your parents are arguing about?" _What an idiot of a sister I have? If she'd just know that I'm responsible of all Haruhi's mental breakdowns… Well if that would be the case she'd probably cause them to Haruhi just to annoy me. I just gaze daggers to her direction and curse inwardly._

Haruhi sighed.  
"I guess they're… Discussing about whether they love each other or not."  
"Oh… I'm not sure what that means", she said curiously. "Do you love Kyon?"

_Wow that was unexpected, even for a monkey._

For a moment it was quiet. Then Haruhi knelt down on her level and whispered something. Not a single expression changed on my kid sister's face. She just nodded and then smiled widely at me. Then she sprung to her room. _What the hell was that about? _I gave Haruhi a questioning gaze. She merely chuckled and then followed me to my room.

Mum had already made an extra bed on the floor.  
"Kyon, borrow me a t-shirt of yours!" she commanded and then quickly added "Please." I gave her one and she bowed hastily. Then she went to the bathroom to get changed. _Uh.. And now you suddenly have trouble changing in front of boys. Wait, what? Why am I even thinking of that? _I shuddered and started getting changed to another t-shirt and pajama pants. Then I sat on my bed going through my homework. _Unfinished again… Well I can copy them from someone before the class._

Haruhi came back and sat on the floor quietly. The shirt was clearly oversized for her and exposed her right shoulder. She started taking off her yellow ribbon.  
_Call me weird but that ribbon is her trademark and as it came off she seemed like a different person. Kind of more vulnerable. The way her hair falls freely is in fact hotter than the ponytail she had back then..._

I was now undoubtedly blushing. She gathered her hair to a small ponytail and started brushing it. _Great, you know that turns me on, right Haru?  
_I sunk onto the bed trying to avoid looking at her. I could almost feel her amusement.

"Like what you see?" she asked with a clear hint of naughtiness.  
"Pretty much yes", I replied.

_If she wants to play then that's what she gets!_

_-------_

I've recieved some reviews that I'm rushing things a bit so I made a few updates for this one. I'm not sure if it helps at all but please let me know if you have more suggestions on what to do to make it better :3 And keep reviewing!

And yes, I've started working on chapter 8. It'll be up in the close future.


	8. Chapter 8

Haruhi crawled next to me and curled underneath my blanket. Then she looked at me with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Pretty rude to make your brigade chief sleep on the floor", she pouted and pushed her knee slightly to my groin. I gulped audibly making her flash an evil and playful grin. Then she curled against me and locked our lips while my guard was still down. _Not that I would have protested much anyway. Damn she's making me go crazy by holding onto my shirt like that. As if begging to get closer._

I was determined to get the better of her so I did something that neither of us would have expected.  
I slid my hand underneath her shirt earning a small gasp that opened her mouth just enough for me to gain upper hand by sliding my tongue into her mouth.  
At first she stiffened but right after she had relaxed I started stroking her breast gently. She pushed her knee further against my 'getting-harder-on' and breathed heavily at the lack of oxygen. Before long she was on top of me, pulling up my shirt. _Should've seen that coming. _Our lips parted for the time it took for my shirt to come off. Then she crashed our lips back together, tongues twirling roughly.

_A bit aggressive already, are we? You obviously aren't going to lose… Well, have to admit it's a turn on to be doing it with a god. But don't expect me to be an easy opponent!_

…_the last clear thoughts that I actually had_

Haruhi sat back up and my eyes fixed on her bouncy breasts as she lifted her t-shirt off and tossed it away. _Just like in the classroom back then, only that you had a bra. And the boys had a chance to escape to the corridor. All I can do is stare and try not to drool. Damn us boys, we're obvious!_

Haruhi's amusement was too great as she saw my expression. I had to try and keep my pride so I grunted and started stroking her inner thighs and pinching ever so slightly, making her shiver and whine quietly.

_Ha! My turn to grin. Wait, is that a blush I'm seeing? Aww.. _

She neared me until our lips were merely one inch apart.

"Don't get too used to that", she breath out and started rubbing herself against me.

_Even with nearly every garment your attitude just doesn't come off._

I let out a small moan as her tongue trailed down my neck. I could feel her wide grin.  
My hard on was already aching for release and I thought it would be too embarrassing to let Haruhi notice. With one sharp move I turned her around and got on top of her. _Now that's a blush!_

She frowned a bit but I kept her pinned down. Soon she had no choices but to quit protesting as I teased her by sliding my fingers underneath the waistband of her panties.

"Oi, unfair!" she huffed "You… ugh… s-still ha-ve your pajama trousers on." _Oh Haruhi if you'd know how much you just failed at sounding convincing. _  
"What're you going to do about it?" I whispered shakily and received a hungry glare from Haruhi. My pants –all of them– were off in no time.  
"Mmh-h.. Nice, Kyon", she muttered as her gaze met my erection. Her voice was husky and thick from lust. _If I had to describe that voice with just one word it would be ' chocolaty'._

I blushed and looked away.  
"Ah-ww! You're cute like that", Haruhi pulled me closer and ran her fingers up my inner thigh to give a slight squeeze at my dick. I went out of control. My back arched slightly towards her as I moaned and flashed my eyes wide open.

It was Haruhi's time to get on top again. _Seriously, will this game of cat and mouse ever end?_

She sat on my lower stomach and seductively brought my hands to her hips. Then she got up on her hands and knees in order to let me get rid of her panties.  
I made sure to let my hands caress her butt and pull her slightly closer as I slid the small piece of clothing down and tossed it on the floor.  
Haruhi bit her lip and breath heavily to hold back a moan.

I decided to get on top again, _hell no I'm gonna let Haruhi ride me_, so I caressed all around her soft entrance before letting my middle finger dip inside ever so slightly. It was enough to make Haruhi pant violently and drop down onto my chest. That's when I flipped her over and ran my hands through her hair, kissing her lips roughly.

"P-please Kyon…" Haruhi begged and for the first time I noticed how big and beautiful eyes she has when she wasn't wearing her usual 'watch out world, Suzumiya Haruhi is coming' –look. _Hell, I could've sworn her eyes were a bit glossy._  
I placed a hasty kiss behind her ear before positioning myself. I was really nervous and gave the last questioning gaze to Haruhi who mouthed something like a pledge. Then I slid myself inside her.

She cried out, not sure if it was out of the pain or the pleasure, but I quickly rammed my mouth to hers. Tears rolled down her cheeks and I felt a bit of blood running down our inner thighs.

"Are you.. okay?" I asked and kissed her temple. She looked at me with those big glossy eyes and I swear that's when I definitely, completely and hopelessly fell for her.  
"Y-uh… Keep going-hh", she whispered and closed her eyes tightly. I pulled out of her and then thrusted back in. Haruhi cried again but a bit less audibly this time. She gripped tightly to my hair and bit her lower lip. I felt tears forming to my eyes just to watch her pain but I decided to keep going. During the next few thrusts her whines turned into moans and my grip on the pillowcase tightened as I felt her honey spread from her.

Eventually I found her sweet spot. Haruhi moaned so loud that I thought even our neighbors could hear, but I didn't have the energy to pay attention to that. I panted roughly and quickened my pace, hitting that spot with my every thrust.

"Ha-harder, p-plea-hh-se", she cried out arching upwards. I let out a series of shaky moans as I rammed in harder and faster.

I felt Haruhi tense as she came closer to her climax. Her aroused face made me go crazy and I came really soon. With my few last thrusts she reached her orgasm.

It took us both a good few moments to gather our thoughts again. Then I pulled myself out of her and lay down next to her, staring at the ceiling and trying to catch my breath.

I turned to face Haruhi and noticed she was asleep already. _Oh I left you quite speechless, eh? _

Carefully I slipped her underwear and the borrowed t-shirt back on. Then I dressed myself and lay down again, covering us both with a blanket and setting my alarm clock.

I fell asleep faster than ever in my life.

XXXXX

Ahaha finally done with this chapter… It seems a bit lame and… uhh… you can tell it's my first time writing lemon. Constructive critique very much appreciated! (had no idea what to improve to make it sound less awkward..)


	9. Epilogue: The New World

The next few weeks passed just like every other week of high school. Well, despite from the fact that me and Haruhi often shared smiles making the class gossip all kinds of stuff. _Annoyingly accurate at times.  
I guess I'm now offically Haruhi Suzumiya's boyfriend._

Then one day it all changed.

"Kyon, I've sensed weird transformations in the surrounding data. It's something I haven't encountered with before", Nagato had told me the previous afternoon in the clubroom.  
I asked Asahina-san about that but the only answer I got was 'classified'. Koizumi on the other hand claimed that he had failed to notice any kinds of new worlds creating around.

_The following day did however create a new world._

It was lunchtime when my parents, Haruhi's parents and my sister walked into the classroom, all looking kind of scary. I immediately looked at Haruhi, who just shrugged and shook her head.

"Kyon, Haruhi, will you come outside with us for a moment?" my mum asked in a motherly but very serious tone.

"I'm not going to risk my lunch for your briefing. Tell what you have to tell", Haruhi said determinedly and her eyes lit up in flames. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have you just break in here?"

Haruhi's mum sighed audibly. All of the class was observing the situation closely. I just stood next to Haruhi, staring at our families pretty blankly. _Trust me, after living with Haruhi you kind of get used to every mortifying situation you could think of…_

My mum nodded at dad who took my sister outside.

"Haruhi. The doctor called today and it appears that you are pregnant. And since Kyon here is the only one you've spent the night with we have the reason to believe that he is the father."

_A new world indeed._


End file.
